The present disclosure relates to a technical field with respect to an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technical field which adjusts, using a simple mechanism, the optical axes of a first lens barrel and a second lens barrel, which are disposed side by side in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis, to be parallel to each other and improves image quality without increasing manufacturing costs.
In various imaging apparatus such as a video camera or a still camera, a lens barrel, in which an optical system such as a lens is disposed in the inner portion is installed, and capturing is performed through the image of a subject being introduced via the optical system of the lens barrel.
In the imaging apparatus, in recent years, a type of imaging apparatus capable of capturing a stereoscopic image (three-dimensional image) has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-33900). In the imaging apparatus, two lens barrels are installed, and the capturing of the stereoscopic image is performed by simultaneously introducing the images of each subject via each optical system disposed at each lens barrel.